


A Noir Blanc Drawing

by Stefanyeah



Series: Noir Blanc [2]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drawing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: So, right after finishing that story, the couple stayed. And they demanded visualising.So here we are, chain-smoking private eyes and changeling.





	A Noir Blanc Drawing

And here's a little drawing process video:  



End file.
